Daddy's Littlest Helpers
by Glow60
Summary: This is another NCIS Christmas fantasy story. It is a sequel to Santa's Littlest Helpers. If this is not your type of story please do not read any further. This story will center on Gibbs' three little mischief elf children. They are back again and want to spend Christmas with their human daddy. It seems every time they are around something bad happens.


**Daddy's Littlest Helpers**

By Glow60

_Summary: I am going to warn you ahead of time that this is another NCIS Christmas fantasy story. It is a sequel to Santa's Littlest Helpers. If this is not your type of story please do not read any further. This story will center on Gibbs' three little mischief elf children. They are back again and want to spend Christmas with their human daddy. It seems every time they are around something bad happens._

_Also I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will be mine. _

_**It was just two weeks before Christmas at Gibbs' house…**_

Little Abigail and Timothy stood by the bottom of the stairs waiting for their brother. A few seconds later, Anthony came running down the stairs. "I checked every room and he is not in any of them. Maybe our daddy is at work? Maybe we should go there?"

Timothy looked a little annoyed at his brother, "Tony…do you happen to know where our daddy works?"

Anthony shook his head.

Timothy grinned, "That's what I thought." He turned his attention to his sister and said, Abby…I think...maybe we should go back home and try again some other time."

Abigail shook her head. "NO! NO! NO! If we go back home our mommy will stop us from coming back here. TIMMY…I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I SEE MY DADDY."

"Okay…Abby we will stay. So…don't get your panties in a wad."

Abigail looked at her brother, "Timmy…what do you mean by that?"

"I don't really know but I heard Tony say it."

Both siblings looked at their brother who was now busy looking through Gibbs' paperwork on his desk. Anthony grinned as he held up a piece of paper. "I found it…I found it."

Abigail snatched the piece of paper from his hands, "What did you find? What is this?"

"The paper has our daddy's name, where he works and the phone number."

Timothy looked at his brother, "Since when did you learn how to read human words?"

"Mommy has been helping me."

Tim stared at his brother and was a little jealous. He always liked it when he knew something his brother didn't know. Now his brother knew how to read and he couldn't pick on him anymore about it. He finally turned his attention to his sister, "Let's call him?"

Abigail smiled, "No…I got a better idea. Let's just go to where our daddy works and surprise him."

_**NCIS…**_

The three siblings were standing just inside the main entrance to NCIS. They watched as the people walked past them. Every now and then someone would stare at them.

Timothy eyes were only on the guards. He moved a little closer to his sister and whispered. "Abby…I…I am not sure this is such a good idea. What…what if that big man with the gun shoots us?"

Abigail looked at the man. "Don't be silly and stop being so scared of everything. That man is not going to shoot us. We are only little children and besides we're elves…we can outrun the bullet if he does try to shoot us."

Timothy was now even more worried. He may be the smartest of his siblings but when it comes to anything physical he takes after their father's human side. His sister Abby seem to have inherited both the intelligent and physical abilities of their elf side. His brother Tony was not as smart as Abby or him but Tony was very athletic. He was also showing signs that he was going to have strong psychic abilities. Timmy had been a little jealous of his brother lately because their mother had been spending more time with Tony trying to teach him how to control his ability.

Anthony who had been quiet finally spoke up, "Abby…everyone seems to be staring at us."

Abigail looked at the passersby, her brothers and then herself. "I guess we should have changed our clothes before we came here and maybe got rid of our pointed ears at least. Well…it is too late to do anything about it now. Come on…let's go find our daddy."

The security guard stepped in front on them so they could not go any further, "May I asked where you three think you're going?"

Abigail looked at her brothers and then took a step toward the guard, "Sir…we are here to see our daddy. Can you please move aside so we can go find him?"

Timothy kept staring at the gun, "Mister…are…are you going to shoot us with that?"

The guard tried to keep a straight face as he bent down to talk with the children, "No son…I am not going to shoot you but I can't allow you any further into the building until I know whom you are and it is safe to let you through. Now tell me who your daddy is?"

At that very moment, Gibbs was walking into the building with a cup of coffee. He nearly dropped it when he saw his elf children. He tried to keep himself calm as he moved toward them. He overheard the guard ask them who their daddy was. Gibbs moved as fast as he could without calling attention to himself. "George…I'll take it from here."

The guard stood up as the gray haired NCIS agent joined them. "Gibbs…I'm guessing these little ones must have come for some sort of school Christmas play. Do you know whom these cute little Christmas elves belong to?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yes…and I will make sure they get home where they belong." But before Gibbs could say another word, Abigail yelled out, "Yah…Yah…we are going home with daddy!"

The guard raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Gibbs gave George his famous stare and the guard immediately knew it was time to get back to work. Gibbs then looked down at the little children. He didn't say a word as he signaled them to follow him. The security guard almost laughed out loud as he watched the three little ones walking behind Gibbs. The little girl was just chatting away to nobody in particular. It reminded the guard so much of that stupid little duck pull toy he had brought his grandson for Christmas last year. The little boy pulled it around for hours and drove him nuts with all the quacking noise.

It didn't take Gibbs long to reach the parking lot. He decided to take one of the company cars instead of his truck. It would be much safer and more comfortable for the children to travel in. He opened the car door, "Okay…you three let's get inside. I am going to take you to my place. Gibbs bent down and helped each child into the car and secured the seatbelts as best as he could. "You three stay in the car while I make a quick phone call." Gibbs then proceeded to call DiNozzo and let him know that he had a personal errand to take care of and he would not be back for the rest of the day. It was a good thing it was a Friday because it now gave him a whole weekend to figure out what to do with these little ones.

Once they arrived at Gibbs house, he led the three small children into the kitchen and had them sit down at the table. He made them peanut butter sandwich and poured them a glass of milk. He wanted to make them comfortable before he started questioning them.

Abigail and Timothy picked up their sandwiches and began eating them. Anthony just kept looking at his sandwich before he said, "Daddy…I am allergic to peanut butter."

Gibbs looked at the little elf boy and asked, "Tony…you couldn't tell me this while I was making it. Okay…what can you eat?"

"Honey-cakes."

"I don't have any honey-cakes. Is there anything else I might be able to get you?"

"Cookies."

Gibbs grinned at the little boy, "Look Tony…I haven't been to the store just yet so I don't have any cookies either."

Abby had her mouth full of the peanut butter sandwich but she tried to help her brother out, "Daddy…the…last…time…we were here, Tony made himself a mustard and jelly sandwich. He really liked it. You could make him that."

Gibbs looked at the little girl and was wondering if she was pulling his leg. He looked back at the little grinning boy. "Tony…would you like a mustard and jelly sandwich?"

The little boy nodded happily.

As soon as Gibbs handed the little boy the strange concoction, Tony practically gulped it down. Gibbs could tell the little boy was still hungry so he made him one more and told him to eat it at a much slower pace.

When the three children were finished eating Gibbs put the plates and glasses into the sink. He sat down at the table. "Okay…I think it is time we talk a little? Okay you three tell me what is with the pointed ears and why are you here?"

Abigail took it upon herself to be the spokesperson for her brothers and herself. She hopped out of her chair and went and sat in Gibbs' lap, "Daddy…you are so silly…we have pointed ears because we…are…elves. Well…maybe…that is not true because we are only half human. Maybe we should have one round ear and one pointed ear but then we would look funny. Maybe…"

Gibbs smiled because she talks a lot like the adult Abby. Gibbs finally decided to interrupt her, "The last time I saw you three you didn't have pointed ears? How come you do now?"

Abby looked at her two brothers and then turned and looked up at her father, "We are sorry Daddy but we forgot to change them into human ears." All three children closed their eyes so they could concentrate. He watched as the three children's ears changed into rounds ones that looked more like human ears.

"Okay…now that you answer my first question how about answering my seconds question. Why are you three here?"

"Daddy…we wanted to come and spend Christmas with you. We are always with mommy and never you. Last year we had so much fun with you. Daddy…please can we stay here with you? We promise we will be good."

Gibbs remembered last year, if it hadn't been for these three children helping him he would have never found Tony, Abby and McGee in time to save them. He also remembered those special moments he had with them. "One last question…how come everyone can see you now?"

Timothy finally spoke up, "Oh…that is because we don't know how to be in…in…vizs…ble. Only Santa and our mommy know. Our mommy says when we get a little older she will teach us how to do it."

Gibbs wondered if he heard right. "Santa? Do you know Santa?"

"Yes…Santa is mommy's and our friend."

Gibbs couldn't believe the next question he was asking, "So…you're Santa's little elves?"

Abigail looked at her daddy in disbelief, "Daddy don't be silly. Santa's elves are much smaller than we are. Our Mommy says Santa's elves are from the north. We are from…from" Abby looked at her brother, "Timmy…what is that name again? I always having saying."

"Taghmaconnell, Ireland."

Gibbs thought to himself. The only woman he ever knew who lived in Ireland was his ex-wife Ita. He had not seen her in years. After they divorced he had heard she went back home. "Can you tell me your mommy's name and why do you keep calling me your daddy?"

Abby again spoke up, "Mommy is mommy. Mommy says you are our daddy and that you can't live with us because humans cannot live where we live."

"Humans do live in Taghmaconnell?"

Tony finally spoke up, "Yes…they do Daddy but the humans who live there do not know our secret place. There is a special door only elves can pass through."

Timmy whispered to his brother, "Tony…Mommy told us to never mention that."

Gibbs looked at the two boys, "Okay…can you tell me where your mommy is right now and this very moment and why aren't you with her?"

"Our mommy is helping our Santa and his elves."

"Okay…so who is supposed to be watching you three right now?"

"Our Aimee."

"Who is that?"

"She is our mommy's sister."

"Why is she not watching you three right now?"

Both Timmy and Tony started giggling while Abby did all the explaining, "Our Aimee likes to sleep an awful lot. So while she was sleeping we put our mommy's special potion into her water."

Gibbs grinned as he asked, "What happens when she wakes up and realizes you three have make your great escape?"

Abby had a sly grin on her face, "We took care of that we put mommy's forget-me-potion into her drink. When she fell asleep, we told to forget that we were there. So…when she wakes up she won't be looking for us."

"And what is going to happen when your mother comes to get you and your aunt doesn't remember you being there?"

"Daddy…we don't care because right now we just want to spend some time with you." All three of the little ones just stood and waited for him to say something.

Gibbs could see only hope in their big green eyes as they waited for him to say something. Finally he says, "Okay…okay…if you are staying with me for a while then I am going to have to set down some rules. The first one is you must do as I tell you. Do you understand?"

The grinning children nodded in agreement.

"My dad will be here tomorrow. Maybe I can get him to watch you three while I go to work. I need to come up with a good story explain you three to him."

"Daddy…why can't we go to work with you? We will be good."

"Children aren't allowed."

"But…"

"Abby…no buts…you and your brothers are not going to work with me. You are staying here with my father and that is final. Now go put on a movie while I order us some pizza."

He almost smiled when he saw the three children pout as they walk out of the room at the same time. He overhead Abby mutter, "This sucks."

Gibbs yelled, "Abby!"

_**Seven Days before Christmas…**_

Gibbs was sleeping on the couch when he started getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and saw three pairs of green eyes staring at him. He had been hoping they were just a dream.

"Daddy…we are hungry."

Gibbs rubbed his eyes and sat up. He really didn't have anything in the house to feed them. He was planning to go grocery shopping later today once his father gets here. "Okay you three, let me take a shower and get dressed. We can go out and get some breakfast."

Once Gibbs was ready he took the three children to the Pancake House down the street for breakfast. Little Abby, Timmy and Tony never had pancakes before and they ate them like they were starving to death. Both Gibbs and the waitress were getting a kick out of them just watching them eat. After they were finished Gibbs too them back home.

Gibbs father's plane was suppose to be arriving around noon so Gibbs decided it was time for him to sit down with the kids and go over the story they were going to tell him.

Little Tony raised his hand, "What if he ask a lot of questions about our mommy? Mommy told me the next time I tell a lie she was going to punish me."

Gibbs looked at the boy, "Tony…for now I think it will be okay to tell a little white lie."

Timmy raised his hand, "Why is a lie white?"

Gibbs just stared at the little boy for a few seconds because he was getting a little annoyed with all the questions. Finally he says, "Timmy…I don't know why it is called white."

Abby looked puzzled, "Daddy…then why did you say it? Mommy says you shouldn't say things if you don't understand or mean them."

Gibbs stared at the three little one and then at his watch. Finally he says, "Listen…my dad is going to be here shortly. You remember what I told you. I want you three to be on your best behavior and I better not hear any complaints from my dad."

An hour later, Gibbs was sitting in the living room with the children when he heard the backdoor open. "Leroy…I'm here."

Gibbs jumped up off the couch. His father was here early.

When Jackson walked into the living room he had a surprised look on his face. "Leroy is there something you want to tell me?"

Gibbs grinned for once the children seemed a little shy and moved closer to him. Gibbs looked down at them and smiled a little. "Dad…their parents had an emergency and had to leave. I…I am sort of babysitting them until their parents get back. I thought you weren't going to be here until next week?"

"Matt Johnson decided not to go on visit his brother in Boston this year. They got into some kind of argument. So…Matt agreed to watch the store for the next couple of weeks."

Gibbs looked down at the kids, "Well, I hope you don't mind sharing your Christmas holiday with these three and me?"

Jackson smiled, "Of coarse not…it might be fun having little ones around the house. It's been such a long time."

Little Tony pulled on Gibbs' pants leg, "Daddy, I got to go pee…"

Gibbs pointed the boy toward the bathroom. "Go…you know were it is?" Gibb watched as the little boy ran off holding himself as he did."

"Leroy do you want to explain to me why that little one just called you daddy?"

Gibbs stared at his dad for a few seconds trying to think of something to say…finally he decides to just tell his father the truth, "Dad...I think you better sit down because of what I am about to tell you. You are going to think I am crazy and delusional."

The old man just stared at him for a few seconds before he sat down in the recliner; Gibbs, Abby and Timmy sat down on the couch. Gibbs then proceeded to go into detail about who these children really are. Gibbs didn't hold anything back. By the time he was finished, little Tony had returned and joined them on the couch.

Jackson just sat there and stared at the kids and his son for a few seconds before he asked, "Son you are pulling my leg aren't you?"

Gibbs looked at the three children, "Show your grandpa your real ears."

The children's ears immediately became pointed.

Jackson's eyes got big.

Little Abby slid off the couch and moved closer to the older man. "What would you like us to call you? If you are my daddy's daddy doesn't that make you our grandfather or maybe I should say our granddaddy or grandpa. I really grandpa better then granddaddy or grandfather don't you? I guess we could also call you daddy's daddy?"

The old man looked at the little girl and smiled, "Child...you can call me grandpa if you like?"

Abby smiled, "Yes…I like grandpa the best. Timmy do you like grandpa?" The little boy just nodded and stayed with his daddy and brother.

Gibbs grinned and decided it was time he introduced his children to his father, "Dad…I would like you to meet your granddaughter Abigail and your two grandson Timothy and Anthony."

Jackson looked at the kids and then back to his son, "Your kidding me...right?"

Gibbs grinned, "Nope…not kidding…hell of a coincidence, isn't it Dad?"

The old man grinned and opened his arms to welcome his grandchildren. All three ran to him.

For the rest of the day, Gibbs, Jackson and the children spent their time watching TV and playing games. At one point Gibbs left to go do some grocery shopping and also to buy some clothes for the kids. Gibbs knew these children couldn't stay in their green outfits all the time. So he decided to take Abby and Tony with him. Since the boys were the same size he only needed to take one of them because Timmy wanted to stay with Jackson.

That night, Gibbs and Jackson helped the kids take a bath and put their pajamas on. Both Gibbs and Jackson took turns reading them a bedtime story.

_**Six Days before Christmas…**_

Jackson and Gibbs spent the day taking the children around DC and showing them sights. The children enjoyed the Christmas light and music. When they got home Jackson made the mistake of asking the three little one if they knew any Christmas songs. It turns out the children only knew one song and it happened to be 'The Twelve Days of Christmas.'

After the kids went to bed Jackson swore if he ever hears that song again he is going to kill himself. Gibbs didn't say anything but grinned.

_**Five Days before Christmas…**_

The next morning Gibbs went to work and left the kids with his dad. Most of the day they spent going over cold cases. Gibbs decided to leave early so he could spend some time with his father and the kids. DiNozzo and McGee had a few things to finish and then they were going home themselves.

When Gibbs finally arrived at him, he found little Abby, McGee and Tony waiting at the door for him. It reminded him of all those times Kelly was waiting for him.

A couple of hours later, Gibbs was sitting in the living room watching the kids play when little Tony grabbed his head and starting crying.

Gibbs picked up the boy and put him on his lap, "Tony are you okay?"

"My…head hurts…Daddy. Make the pain go away."

At that moment he wasn't sure what to do. If little Tony's headache continues or it gets worst Gibbs is going to seek medical attention. How is he going to explain his little elf son to the doctors?

_**An hour earlier at NCIS… **_

Tony and McGee were sitting in the bullpen trying to finish up their paperwork when a call came in from the local authorities that the body of a marine and his wife were found in a park not too far from a Navy base. Director Vance happened to be in the bullpen when the call came in. He told DiNozzo not to bother Gibbs unless it becomes necessary. Vance knew Gibbs father was in town. He told DiNozzo to take Agent Dorneget with them if he needed some extra help.

When DiNozzo and the team arrived at the scene the police turned the investigation over to them and left. Tony had McGee and Dorneget handle the crime scene area while he went and talked with the joggers who had found the bodies.

It was a few minutes later when shots rang out. DiNozzo told the witnesses to hide behind the trees and not come out until someone told them it was safe to. He ran back to where his team was. He saw Palmer go down and Ducky doing his best to drag the younger man behind some trees. McGee and Dorneget were firing into a wooded area. Tony looked to see where they were firing. He finally spots someone in a camouflage outfit hiding behind some trees. Tony without thinking of his own safety he starts making his way toward the sniper. He got within thirty feet before the sniper saw him. The man turned his rifle on him and shot at him. Tony managed to shot the sniper as he felt pain and then everything went dark.

_**Back at Gibbs' house…**_

"Daddy…the pain is gone b…but something is…is…wrong. I can't feel him anymore. Why can't I feel him?"

"Who can't you feel?"

"Your Tony…his gone. Only darkness."

Gibbs immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He called Tony but was surprised when McGee answered the phone._ "Boss?"_

"McGee why do you have Tony's phone. What is going on? Is Tony okay?"

"_Boss? How did…did you know? It…it just happen."_

"McGee will you just tell me if Tony is okay?"

"_Boss…Tony was shot in the head. It pretty bad. Ducky and Dorneget are with him right now. They are trying to stop the bleeding."_

"McGee…how did this happen? I left you both at the office."

"_Boss…after…after you left we got a call. A marine and his wife were shot and killed. We didn't know the killer was still at the park…he was waiting for us. He started shooting. He shot Palmer in the arm. Dorneget and I were pinned down. We couldn't get a good shot. Tony managed to get close enough to get the sniper but the bastard got him."_

"McGee…don't make me ask again. IS DINOOZO GOING TO BE OKAY OR NOT?"

"_Boss…I…I don't know. Ducky and Dorneget are with him. Boss…there is so much…blood. Boss…I got to go. The ambulance is here." _

"_McGee…call me once you find out where they are taking him."_

_A few minutes later McGee called back, "Boss they're taking him to the George Washington University Hospital. They have the best head trauma unit. I'm sorry Boss but I have to go. I will call you as soon as I hear anything." McGee then hung up._

Gibbs looked at his father, "Dad… I have to leave right now. DiNozzo got himself shot. I will call you once I know more."

Gibbs grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Jackson turned and looked at the three small children. He could see the fear in their eyes. "Come on…let's go into the kitchen. You can help me make dinner."

It didn't take Gibbs long to arrived at the hospital, he found both Dorneget and McGee in the emergency waiting room. Dorneget was standing by the window and McGee was sitting next to the door. Both men looked at him when he walked into the room. It bothered Gibbs to see the blood stains on both men because he knew whom it belong to. Gibbs was getting ready to tell them to go home and change when Ducky walked toward him. The old man looked very upset.

At first the older man didn't notice Gibbs was in the room, "Mister Palmer is going to be okay. Right now, they are getting him settle into his room."

"Ducky…have you heard anything about Tony's condition?"

It was at that moment Ducky realized that Gibbs was in the room, "Jethro…I didn't realize you were here. I..." The older man pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Jethro…I managed to talk with Anthony's doctor briefly. Right now, they are taking him to surgery to try and remove the bullet. We really won't know anything until they are finished."

Five hours later, the doctor walked into the waiting room. The doctor wasn't surprised to see all the people in the waiting room waiting on news about his patient. The one thing that always impressed the doctor was the loyalty the law enforcers have when one of their own is injured. The doctor introduced himself and told them the surgery went well. He also told them he had some bad news. He had just left a computer conference with several of his colleagues. They had gone over all the test results and they all agreed that there was nothing that could be done for the patient. Agent DiNozzo's brain was beyond repair. They could keep him on life supports but he was never going to wake up.

The doctor then asked the group if there was anyone Agent DiNozzo had appointed to be his voice in medical matters if he should become incapable of taking care of himself. Gibbs told the doctor that he was DiNozzo's medical proxy. He would have the papers faxed over to the hospital as soon as they are through talking.

"Agent Gibbs do you know what Agent DiNozzo's wishes were if something like this happens? Does he want to stay on life support?"

"DiNozzo told me he would rather be dead then have to live the rest of his life on life supports and have people take care of him."

"Does he have this in writing?"

"Yes…he does. I will have the papers sent here."

"Okay…I know this is never a good time to talk about this with family and friends but we do have his driver's license. It does state that he is an organ donor. Does he have any family members who will want to see him before we start the process of disconnecting his life support?"

"Yes…he has a father. I will need to contact him."

Several hours later, Gibbs finally got a hold of Senior. Tony's dad was in Italy visiting some relatives. Gibbs told Senior what happen to his son and that he needs get back so he can say his goodbyes. Senior told Gibbs Italy was in the middle of a blizzard and it may take a couple of days before he can come back to the states. He begged Gibbs to keep his son alive until he gets there.

_**Four Days Before Christmas…**_

While Jackson stayed with the kids, Gibbs stayed at Tony's side and refused to leave. He felt it was his duty to watch over his friend and stay with him until the end. Ducky tried to talk him into going home and spending some time with his father. When that didn't work he told his friend that he was going home and he would bring him a fresh change of clothes and some breakfast in the morning.

Later that day, Jackson called and told him the children missed him but they understood why he wasn't coming home.

_**Three Days Before Christmas…**_

Nothing changed except Senior had called and told Gibbs he was still stuck in Italy. Gibbs could hear the despair in the older man's voice.

_**Two Days Before Christmas…**_

Gibbs woke up in his usual spot in the chair next to Tony's bed. He found a hot cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin sitting in a tray on the nightstand. There was a note next to it.

'_Jethro please make sure you eat something. I also brought you a change of clothes. They are in the closet by the bathroom. I will see you later this afternoon. Ducky'_

Ducky kept his promise and returned. He finally convinced Gibbs to go home for a few hours. Get something to eat, take a shower and a nap. Ducky promised he would stay here and watch over their friend. When Gibbs arrived at home, he found the three small children in the living room with Jackson. They run to him but stopped a few feet from him when they saw the sorrow in his face.

As usually it was little Abby who spoke up first, "Daddy…Grandpa explained to us about your Tony. We are sorry he got hurt."

Gibbs just stared at the children. Right now, he wasn't in the mood to talk with them. He wanted nothing more then to go to bed, get a couple of hours sleep, take a shower and go back to the hospital and wait for the inevitable.

Jackson could see the turmoil in his son's face. He had seen that face before when his wife died and then when his daughter-in-law and granddaughter were murdered. The older man told the kids to go into the living room and play.

Little Tony grabbed Gibbs pants' leg, "Daddy…I can help."

Gibbs at first didn't notice the little boy but he finally felt him tugging on his pants' leg. He looked down, "What…what?"

"Daddy…I can help your Tony."

Gibbs stared at the little boy for a few seconds. Finally he knelt down next to him and looked directly into the little boy's eyes. He knew this child meant well but his older Tony was beyond help. The doctors told him that Tony's brain was damage beyond repair. Even if he were to live he would always be in a vegetative state and he knew DiNozzo would never want that. He reached out and pulled the boy to his chest and hugged him. It wasn't long before the little boy felt the tremors in the man's body as he started crying. After a few minutes Gibbs push the boy away and stood up. He headed upstairs. Jackson stopped the little boy from following him.

"Child…let him go. Let him have some time to be alone. I will tell you what, why don't you go into the living room with your sister and brother and watch some TV? I'm going to go upstairs and check on your daddy and make sure he is alright."

The little boy watched as the older man slowly climbed the stairs. He turned and looked at his siblings. He could tell they were worried because they knew what he was planning to do. The little boy walked into the living room, "You know…I have to go. I cannot let our Daddy's older Tony die. I must join with him. It is the only way."

"Tony…we should talk with our mommy first."

"NO! She will only try to stop me."

"But…she might be able to help?"

"I said no."

"How will you get to the hospital? You don't know where it is at."

"I will wait until our Daddy leaves. I will hide in the car and go with him to the hospital."

Abby moved toward him, "We can go with you. We can help."

"No…our granddaddy will call our daddy and tell him we are gone. You must stay here and distract him and not let him know I am gone. It is the only way I can help our Daddy's older Tony."

A couple of hours later, Gibbs woke up and took a shower. He got dressed and headed back to the hospital. His mind was so focused on DiNozzo that he never noticed the small passenger that was hiding behind the driver's seat.

Little Tony stayed in the car until he knew it was safe to come out. He snuck into the hospital without being seen. He could sense the other Tony was nearby. He followed it. It wasn't long before he saw his daddy standing at of the nurses' desk talking with them. Little Tony closed his eyes and focus on the other Tony. He knew were he had to go. It didn't take him long to find the room. He hid until the nurse left it. He made his way inside. The room was dark except for the little colored light on the machines. He moved closer to the bed. The little boy could tell the essence of what made this man who he was, was gone. He reached out his hand started glowing. He took a step back. It scared him. He had only done this once before when he had accidently killed a firefly.

"Tony what are you doing here?"

The little boy turned and looked at the man who just entered the room. "Daddy?"

"Don't Daddy me…why are you here?"

Little Tony could feel the anger. The boy took a step back, "I…I came to help him? I have this gift."

"What gift? What the hell are you talking about? Don't you understand DiNozzo is beyond help?" Gibbs grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Daddy…please I…"

Gibbs knelt down and looked at the boy. He knew he had just scared him but he didn't mean to. He was just hurting too much inside and not thinking right. He took a few seconds to calm himself down. Gibbs reached out and pushed a couple of strands of hair off the little boy's forehead. He tried to grin a little, "Tony…I am sorry…I didn't mean to scare you but I can't let you stay. I am going to call a friend of mine to come and take you back to my house. I want you to stay there with my father and your siblings. Now is not a good time to be with me. Tony…I am about to lose someone very dear to me. I am just not in the best of moods. I hope you can understand?"

As Gibbs stood up, he noticed something strange happening around him. Everyone in the hallway stopped moving and there was no sound. He looked down at the little boy and all Tony said was. "My mommy is coming."

Gibbs watched as three bright blue lights began to appear. He watched as the lights began to take shape in front of him. Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes when he saw one of his ex-wives and little Abby and Timmy.

The adult female moved closer to him, "Leroy…I will not allow my child to sacrifice himself for what is yours."

Gibbs continued to stare at her. Little Tony turned into his true elfish form and moved toward his mother. "Mommy…you know…I have to do this. I am a part of him as he is part of me. Right now, I feel so empty inside. When he dies…I feel as if I will die with him?"

Tears began to flow down her checks. She knelt down in front of him so she could look directly into his big green eyes. The mother knew what her little one was saying was the truth. She touched his face, "Anthony…I do not want to lose you because I love you so much."

"Mommy…you know if he dies I will die with him. We are connected. You made me part of him…"

Gibbs stepped forward, "Ita…what is he talking about? What does he mean that he is part of DiNozzo? I don't understand."

Ita pulled her son to her bosom and hugged him. She looked up at the human who she once called her husband. "Now is not the time to explain. I will tell you one day."

Gibbs was almost afraid to ask, "Can he save DiNozzo like he says?"

She moved her little son back a little and so she could see face. She smiled and he smiled back to her. She rubbed the little boy's cheek, "Yes…he might be able to save your Tony. All my little ones are empaths. They can feel others emotions and pain. I just recently found out they also have the gift of healing especially this little one. He is the strongest of the three. I will not lie to you but it could be dangerous for him."

"Mommy…I have to try."

Gibbs shook his head, "No…it's bad enough I will lose DiNozzo…I don't want to lose both of them."

Ita looked at her ex-husband and then her small child, "It is only Anthony choice not ours."

The woman looked at her small precious child. She smiled at him as she picked him up and walked past Gibbs and headed into DiNozzo's room. The female elf placed her young son on the bed. Little Tony crawled toward to the unconscious man. He studied the man's face. This is the man who his mother made him like. He had seen a little of this man last year and like him. He could tell he had a good soul. The child placed his hands on both side of the man face. Little Tony then closed his eyes as a blue light began to travel across the unconscious man's face and then his body. The light continue to moved across the unconscious man's until it looked like it was starting to glow. Gibbs looked at the boy and could tell he was getting ready to pass out. He moved to stop the boy but Ita stepped in front of him. Gibbs stepped back.

All the color in the boy's face was now gone. He looked like a bluest ghost of himself. The boy opened his eyes. He looked at his mother and then his father. He then looked at his siblings. His eyes started watering as he reached again for the unconscious man.

Gibbs looked at the boy's mother, "Make him stop. It's going to kill him."

Tears were running down her cheeks, "I can't…only he can stop it if he chooses."

The blue light grew stronger and brighter. Gibbs watched as both of the Tony's disappeared and the room grew dark. He turned and looked at Ita, "What the hell just happen?"

She looked at him as the tears fell down her cheeks. She whispered, "Leroy…please wait because it is not over just yet."

Little Abby and Timmy moved closer to their mother. Gibbs could see the fear in their faces. Abby looked up at her mother and raised her arms so she could be picked up. Once the little girl was in her mother's arms she buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

It seemed like an eternity before the blue light returned. Ita and Gibbs watched as both Tonys began to materialize in front of them. The light faded within seconds. Little Tony pushed himself up and turned to face his Daddy. If Gibbs had not grabbed him in time he would have fallen off the bed.

The female elf sat her daughter down on the floor. She then walked to her ex-husband and took the small child from his arms, "This has taken a lot out of him. Our little Anthony will sleep for a long time. I will take our children back home to rest. You must take care of yours. Leroy…I…promise we will talk later when the time is right."

Gibbs watched as Ita and the three children vanished before his eyes. It was at that moment he noticed people moving out in the hallway. A few seconds later, the alarms started going off in Tony's room. The nurses rushed into the room. Both Ducky and Gibbs were escorted out and told to wait in the hallway.

Ducky looked at Gibbs but before he could say anything both McGee and Abby came running toward them. Abby asked, "Gibbs…what happen? What is going on?"

Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off the room so Ducky tried to explain what happen, "Abigail…the alarms started going off. We were told to wait out here until they find out why."

An hour later, Tony's doctor walked out into the hallway to talk with them. He seemed to be totally amazed and not sure what to say. "I don't know how it is possible but Agent DiNozzo is waking up."

"What…the test showed he was brain dead."

The doctor grinned, "Yes…all the test we have taken since he was brought here showed that his brain had no activity. Now…I really don't know how it happened but he is awake and talking and asking to see you all."

Ducky had to ask the question everyone else was wondering, "What about his head injury?"

"The injury is still there but almost ninety percent healed. I don't know how to explain it."

Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and McGee didn't have to be told twice, they rushed into the room. They found Tony sitting up in the bed smiling. For a few seconds they just stood there staring. Tony grinned as he asked, "Where are my balloons?"

Abby ran to him and hugged him as tightly as she could, "Tony…I promise you, I am going to fill this room up with all the balloons you ever want...but…since it almost Christmas the stores might be closed. You might have to wait a little while because I might have to go to several places to find a store that is open. No…wait…I got something better. I have a friend who is a clown. He might be…"

Tony pushed her back just a little so he could be face to face with her, "Whoa Abby, I was only kidding. The doctor just told me he wants to run a few more test and then I might get to go home tomorrow if they don't find anything. So you see…I won't need the balloons."

"Tony…do you realized this is some kind of miracle. They said you were brain dead. Do you have any memory of seeing a light? Some people say they see this bright light and all the their family members who have passed before them. Others say they don't see anything. That would be so cool if you saw a light or maybe your mother."

While Ducky and McGee joined in the conversation, Gibbs just stood there and stared. Even though he was the only one in the room who really knew what had happen, he still couldn't believe it. He was glad to see Tony alive but he was also worried for little Tony. He hoped the boy was going to be okay. A minutes later he called his dad to tell him the good news and also let him know where the children were.

_**Christmas Eve…**_

All the tests came back and they showed there was nothing wrong with DiNozzo and there was no reason to keep him. The doctor reluctantly signed the release papers. Gibbs took Tony to his apartment to get a few things. They also stopped on the way to Gibbs house to do a little grocery shopping for tomorrow Christmas dinner.

Tony waited until the evening before he called his father to let him know that he was awake and going to be okay. Tony had never heard his father cry before. Senior was so overwhelmed with joy that he son was going to be okay that he couldn't stop crying. Tony just sat there and waited until Senior finally regained his composure. The father and son talked for hours. Tony got a kick out of his father when he called Gibbs to confirm that his son was going to be okay. Senior did this several time before he was finally convinced.

_**Christmas Day…**_

Early Christmas morning everyone met at Gibbs' house so they could go to an early mass. This Christmas they had a lot to be thankful. After mass, everyone headed back to Gibbs house for Christmas breakfast and then open their gifts. The rest of the day was spent watching old movies, helping with the Christmas dinner and sitting around talking about old times.

It was just before dark when Ducky, Abby and McGee decided it was time for them to head home. Around ten Jackson and Tony decided to call it a night. Gibbs was lying on the couch trying to get some sleep when he felt as if someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and saw three pair of green eyes staring at him. Gibbs smiled and opened up his arms. The three children jumped on top of him.

Gibbs hugged them as tight as he could.

"Daddy…Daddy…we can't breathe."

Gibbs released them and grinned. He looked at little Tony, "I am so glad you came. Tony…are you going to be okay?"

"Yes…Daddy I am okay."

"I want to thank you for saving DiNozzo."

The little boy just grinned and hugged his daddy. The other two children joined in. They stayed that why for a while. Finally Gibbs asked, "Where is your mother and why are you here?"

"Mommy said we could come and stay with you and grandpa for a few days. She said that when she comes to get us she will answer all your questions."

"She will?"

Abby grinned, "Yes…she will and to tell you to make sure Tony doesn't eat too many mustard and jelly sandwiches because he is getting chubby."

"I am not…"

"Yes…you are because mommy says so."

"No…no she didn't. She just said I was putting on a little weight."

Timmy throw in his two cents in, "Which means you're getting fat."

Gibbs was getting ready to change the subject when he noticed Tony smiling and looking up at the ceiling. "Tony…what is it?"

"He's here isn't he?"

"Who's here?"

"Your Tony…he is here?"

"Yes."

Little Tony immediately pushed himself off his daddy's chest and ran toward the stairs. Gibbs yelled for him to stop but the little boy didn't. Gibbs could hear the patter of little feet running up the stairs. Gibbs put the other two down and ran after him. He was wondering how he was going to explain to DiNozzo what a four-year-old elf was doing in his room. Gibbs headed up the stairs as fast as he could with Abby and Timmy following closely behind.

As Gibbs reached the top of the stairs he saw little Tony opening the door and running into the room. Gibbs headed toward the entrance to the room and nearly froze when he saw little Tony climbing up on the bed. Gibbs tried to grab him but it was too late. The little boy started shaking the sleeping man, "Tony…Tony please…wake up."

Gibbs watched as the older Tony opened his eyes and stared at the little boy. At first there was confusion and then finally recognition on his SFA's face. DiNozzo touches the little boy's face, "You…you are really real aren't you?"

The little boy giggled, "Yes…I am real."

Gibbs looked surprise, "DiNozzo…you know him?"

DiNozzo looked at Gibbs and then back to the little boy who was now sitting on top of his chest. The little boy grinned at him but remained quiet. "Yes…Boss I have seen him before. I thought he was just some kind of dream."

Tony placed the little boy on the side of the bed as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Boss…what I am about to tell you please don't…don't ever tell Abby or she will never let me live this down. While I was considered brain-dead, I did have some memories of seeing and talking with my mother. I felt so at peace with her." Tony smiled, "My mother told me how much she love me and was sorry that she could not be there for me while I was growing up. She also told me she was so proud of the man I had become. She was…"

Gibbs could tell Tony was uncomfortable about what he was getting ready to say, "DiNozzo just say it."

"Boss…my mother told me she had come to take me home. She said my grandparents were waiting to see me. She took my hand and was leading me into this bright light when we saw this small blue light forming not too far from us. We stopped and watched, as the blue light got bigger. I looked at her and she smiled at me. She told me it was not my time just yet and that I was to go to the blue light. She told me how much she loves me and then vanished. I turned and walked toward the blue light. It is where I met this little guy. He told me our daddy was waiting for us. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital."

Tony stared at Gibbs waiting for him to say something but the older man just stood there and stared at him. Finally it was little Tony who broke the silence, "Daddy…why are you so quiet?"

Gibbs looked at the little boy with nothing but love. He walked over and picked him up and kissed him on the top of the head. "It's because I love you so much for what you did."

Tony just sat there and watched. He finally grinned when he saw little Abby and Timmy peeking into the room, "Boss…you seemed to have a lot of Rugrats running around your house?"

"They are mine."

"I know Boss."

Gibbs turned and looked at him, "You do?"

"Yes…I do."

"How?"

"That little Rugrat you are holding and I seem to have some kind of connection. I can't explain but I know those other two are his sister Abby and his brother Timmy."

"What else do you know?"

"Boss…I know they love you very much."

Gibbs grinned, "Tell me something that I don't know."

"I would but I promised the little Rugrat you are holding that I would keep their secrets safe and Boss no matter how many head slaps you give me I am not going to tell you anything unless they want me to."

Gibbs looked at his SFA and knew he was going to let DiNozzo keep that promise. Gibbs looked at the time and then at the children. "Hey it's still Christmas. Why don't you three go wake up grandpa and sing him a nice Christmas song? I am sure he is going to love it."

Gibbs put the little boy on the floor. The two adults watched as the three little kids ran out of the room. They both grinned when they heard them yelling, "Wake up grandpa. Wake up grandpa."

A few seconds later, Gibbs grinned when he heard the three little voices singing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas.' Gibbs wasn't surprised shortly after that when he heard his father yelling for him to come and get his children.

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and grinned, "Come on DiNozzo. Let's go rescue grandpa."

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS.


End file.
